


Batshit Romance

by Elefwin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has a problem with James Gordon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batshit Romance

Batman says it on the phone, making Gordon sound guilty and glad. He says it in dark alleys, bits and pieces of intelligence related in a scratchy whisper, and watches his shadows hold and cling. He says it with the bodies sometimes turning up at MCU offices, bruised but alive and with a criminal record to astonish. In the words of his latest quarry, who ended up cuffed to Gordon's desk, what the _hell_?

Batman has a problem with James Gordon: James Gordon is a good man. Not the best, or the bravest, or particularly strong, or wise, just… good. Honest, too, as in "the worst liar Batman had ever met". When he has no choice but to be not exactly true it is painful to watch and listen, and then somehow it turns out right anyway, the man's _that_ good. Also trustworthy and stubborn, both traits inexplicably equally annoying. And a faithful husband, and father of two. A _good_ father. Sometimes Batman thinks he can see the moral backbone holding the man upright. Sometimes against better judgment. He'd hate to have something happen to Gordon, but _sometimes_ he just wants to… ah. A problem, right there.

Batman thinks that maybe Bruce Wayne would know better. Bruce Wayne, who hardly knows Lieutenant Gordon and is amazingly level-headed underneath his socialite cover… Batman is wrong. Bruce Wayne remembers James Gordon fondly, and he's thorough. He is all for research and observation, Mr.Wayne. From eccentric billionaire's point of view, it appears, Gordon is no less a wonder. Wonder he can deal with, though: politely distant if not proper interest found and lost on paper, in random talk, in fleeting electric signals… Nothing like stalking the man's house at night or not shaking hands any more _because_.

He uses black rope instead of handcuffs next time. Gordon is even less amused or impressed than the unfortunate drug purveyor. The rope is filed with the evidence, though the forensics can't make anything of it.

Then GCPD manages to look remarkably good for an entire month, and there's a meeting of the city's finest of all colors, and Bruce Wayne loses it. He watches the head of GCPD MCU toss his champagne over the balcony railing and drains his own glass in one go. The dizziness he feels is naturally explained by drinking too much too fast.

Then there are times when good just does not cut it. Gordon pours two shots of whiskey and stares into his drink for a long while. His face is about the color of dirty gray dawn stealing over Gotham. Batman can still taste the night too, wet and rotten, but he doesn't drink. "For shame," mutters Gordon. Batman's gloved hand is heavy and tight on his wrist and totally does not stop him from polishing off the second shot. He will take a taxi home. Barbara will not be happy about any of this.

Right.

…James Gordon carefully put his gun on the desk. Then he stubbed out his cigarette -- less carefully, missing the ashtray by a couple of inches, because he kept staring at the bound man on the floor. The man, slightly wild-eyed, stared back. Gordon bent, risking tipping over, and traced familiar slick black rope.

"Mr. Wayne. And what have _you_ done?"


End file.
